


Ho fatto centro?

by artemis_18



Series: Fever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, M/M, Texting, chatfic, jealous kags
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_18/pseuds/artemis_18
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se Hinata fosse a letto malato e delle ragazze gli consigliassero qualcosa per trascorrere del tempo?





	Ho fatto centro?

Kagehina  
to:Hinata  
Stupido Hinata che fine hai fatto? 

from:Hinata  
Scusa, mi sono ammalato. Adesso sono a letto con la febbre.

to:Hinata  
Solo uno stupido come te può ammalarsi così all'improvviso.

from:Hinata  
In realtà ti senti solo senza di me. Ammettilo! 

to:Hinata  
Nemmeno fra un milione di anni.

to:Hinata  
Quando pensi di tornare ad allenarti? 

from:Hinata  
Un paio di giorni e tornerò più sano e più alto di prima. ＼（○＾ω＾○）／

to:Hinata  
ahahah tu puoi solo diventare più ottuso.

to:Hinata  
Adesso vado. Sawamura-san fa davvero paura quando si incazza. 

from:Hinata  
Buona fortuna! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

to:Hinata  
Ne avrò bisogno. E smettila di mettere tutte queste emoji.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

from:Hinata  
Pausa pranzo? 

to:Hinata  
Non ancora, stupido. Non conosci nemmeno gli orari della tua stessa scuola?

to:Hinata  
La malattia ti si è attaccata al cervello?

from:Hinata  
Cosa faresti se fossi malato seriamente e in questo modo mi avessi offeso?

to:Hinata  
...

to:Hinata  
Adesso devo andare

================================

from:Hinata  
Bakageyama tu mi vuoi bene? 

to:Hinata  
Stai delirando? 

from:Hinata  
Allora è vero! Altrimenti non avresti parlato con me per tutta la giornata.

to:Hinata  
Chi ti ha messo queste stronzate in testa? 

from:Hinata  
La mia sorellina era preoccupata che mi annoiassi mentre lei non era qui a tenermi compagnia e quindi mi ha dato alcuni volumi dei suoi shojo manga.

to:Hinata  
Hai letto davvero quella roba? 

from:Hinata  
Sì e il protagonista si comporta proprio come te. È prepotente e arrogante nei confronti della ragazza, ma nel momento del bisogno le sta sempre accanto.

to:Hinata  
Io non sono prepotente e tu non sei una ragazza.

from:Hinata  
Io sono di mentalità aperta quindi puoi pure confidarti con me

to:Hinata  
Stai insinuando che io sia gay?

from:Hinata  
...

to:Hinata  
DAVVERO!? 

to:Hinata  
Anche se fosse a te che importa, cretino? 

from:Hinata  
È lo spirito da fujioshi che è in me!!! 

to:Hinata  
Che razza di manga legge tua sorella?

from:Hinata  
Ma no! Quella è una serie che ho visto quando Yachi è venuta a trovarmi prima. 

to:Hinata  
Yachi è venuta a trovarti? Da sola? 

from:Hinata  
Qualcuno doveva pur portarmi i compiti di oggi visto che qualcuno non se ne è nemmeno preoccupato! (¬_¬)

to:Hinata  
Perché avrei dovuto pensarci io? 

from:Hinata  
Spirito di squadra? Amicizia? Spirito sportivo... 

from:Hinata  
...amore? 

to:Hinata  
Perché cazzo insisti su questo?

from:Hinata  
Per esempio sei diventato geloso quando ho parlato di Yachi

to:Hinata  
IO!? GELOSO? 

to:Hinata  
DI TE!?!?!

from:Hinata  
Così sembra... 

to:Hinata  
Non sarà che invece sei tu ad essere innamorato di me?

to:Hinata  
Hey? Che fine hai fatto? 

from:Hinata  
Batteria scarica 

to:Hinata  
Non sarà che invece ho fatto centro? 

from:Hinata  
E se così fosse? 

to:Hinata  
Dovremmo parlarne?

from:Hinata  
Non pensi che sia strano parlarne? 

to:Hinata  
Non pensi che sia strano non dirci nulla se entrambi proviamo qualcosa per l'altro? 

from:Hinata  
Entrambi? 

from:Hinata  
Vuoi dire che anch'io ho fatto centro? 

to:Hinata  
Cretino, non mi va di parlarne in chat. Rimandiamo a quando torni a scuola. 

from:Hinata  
NON SE NE PARLA. Rimandiamo a subito. Cerca di sbrigarti e venire qui. ADESSO

to:Hinata  
Adesso? 

from:Hinata  
Adesso. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

to:Hinata  
Buona Notte. 

from:Hinata  
Sembra così strano.

to:Hinata  
Hey scemo? 

from:Hinata  
Potresti essere più gentile con il tuo ragazzo -_-||

to:Hinata  
Quindi adesso sei il mio ragazzo? 

from:Hinata  
Se tu sei d'accordo...

to:Hinata  
Allora io sarò il tuo ragazzo. 

from:Hinata  
Buona notte❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
